Un dîner avec Dave
by criminal witch
Summary: Traduction. Rossi invite Reid au restaurant, après s'être fait poser un lapin. Mais la façon dont sera perçu cet innocent repas risque d'entraîner bien des quiproquos...
1. Chapter 1

**A DATE WITH DAVE : UN DINER AVEC DAVE**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc.**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé excellente.** Je la traduit pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière. J'ai prévenu l'auteur, qui ne m'a pas répondu. S'il me prévient finalement qu'il s'oppose à cette traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette fic. Sinon, je compte la traduire entièrement (3 chapitres) le plus rapidement possible. MERCI.

Rated : K+. Humor.

Pairing : S. Reid / D. Rossi

_"Stay" is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary._ Louisa May Alcott.

David Rossi enfonça son téléphone portable dans sa poche et retourna à sa voiture. Il avait espéré que cette nuit serait parfaite. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait été réellement excité à l'idée d'un rendez-vous galant. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé, comme si c'était écrit. Une jeune femme avait accepté son invitation à dîner, ils n'avaient pas été appelés pour un dossier et le restaurant le plus cher, le plus prestigieux et le plus romantique de la ville lui avait réservé une table. Bien sur, il avait dû se vanter légèrement, amadouer et séduire un peu, mais il sentait que cette femme en valait la peine. Il s'était assuré, que cela serait une soirée spéciale, jusqu'à ce que son rendez-vous soit annulé à la dernière minute. Elle est gynécologue obstétricienne et une de ses patientes a eu le culot d'accoucher ce soir. Il a alors prétendu que ce n'était pas grave ; en réalité, il était plus que déçu. Il avait préparait la commande du dîner et du vin, et avait fait de gros efforts pour s'assurer que tout serait parfait. Il y avait aussi le fait, que cette soirée allait lui coûter les yeux de la tête, qu'il se montre ou pas. Le restaurant avait ses coordonnées bancaires et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer ; c'était Hotch.

« Dave, c'est moi. »

« Ouais, je sais, quoi de neuf ? »

Hotch remarqua le ton de Rossi « Je n'interrompts pas quelque chose, si ? »

Rossi laissa échapper un soupir, « Malheureusement pas, que puis-je faire pour toi Hotch ? »

« Je sais que tu as pris le dossier Sanderson avec toi, et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien le déposer chez Reid. Je voudrais qu'il jette un oeil dessus avant d'aller au tribunal demain. ».

Maintenant, si Rossi avait été à son rendez-vous, il aurait dit à Hotch de se jeter dans le Potomac1, alors que maintenant, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

« Ouais, bien, sur, Reid n'habite pas si loin. »

« Super, merci, et Dave ? »

« Oui Aaron »

« Essaie de t'amuser un peu. »

Rossi grommela quelque chose au téléphone et raccrocha.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Rossi se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Reid. Il frappa à la porte. Cela l'a fait sursauter quand Reid a répondu immédiatement.

« Ouah ! Tu attendais derrière la porte ? » lui demanda Rossi alors qu'il entrait dans le petit appartement de Reid.

Reid sourit : « en quelque sorte, Hotch m'a dit que tu devais venir. ».

David observa l'appartement de Reid. Il était modeste et plus douillet qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il y avait des étagères de bibliothèque remplis de livres, mais pas autant qu'il ne le pensait, la décoration était dans les tons chauds, marrons, et le mobilier avait l'air confortable et réduit au minimum. Cela ressemblait à la maison d'un professeur célibataire. Sur bon nombre de points, l'appartement ressembler à … Reid.

Reid se tenait debout, en attendant que Dave dise quelque chose.

Rossi s'aperçut de son propre silence : « Eh ! Voici le dossier. Je vais y aller et te laisser finir ce que tu étais en train de faire ».

« J'allais tout juste me mettre à table pour dîner, en fait. »

Roosi regarda la table de la salle à manger, sur laquelle se trouvait une boite de céréales aux noisettes et au miel, ainsi qu'une brique de lait, et une boite de beignet saupoudré de sucre. «_ ça doit être le dessert_ » pensa Dave.

« Reid, est ce que c'est ton dîner ? »

« Hmm, oui, je ne remplis pas trop mon frigo, nous sommes toujours sur la route, en plus j'aime les céréales. »

«_ Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi tu as l'air d'un cure-dent avec des yeux » _ne put s'empêcher de penser Dave.

Reid se tenait là en le fixant. Spencer portait encore les même vêtements qu'au travail. Il s'aperçut que Rossi était un peu mieux habillé que d'habitude.

« est-ce que tu vas dans un endroit spécial, David ? »

Rossi sourit d'un air affecté, « j'allais, mon rendez-vous a été annulé. ».

« Oh, désolé », Reid se sentait mal à l'aise,. Parler de rendez-vous ne faisait pas partie de ses domaines d'expertise.

Rossi jeta un regard au jeune homme dégingandé et son horrible bol de céréales, en pensant « _quel enfer_ ».

« Reid, j'ai encore les réservations et je suis affamé. Est-ce que tu aimerais venir dîner avec moi ? »

« Euh quoi... oui... quoi ? Je veux dire oui. » bégaya-t-il.

« Bien, allons-y alors, range ton repas gastronomique là-bas, fringue-toi et on y va. ».

Il était presque impossible de résister à une invitation aussi chaleureuse.

**Prochain chapitre : le dîner.**

Quelques reviews pour me motiver ou me dire d'arrêter...

1. Le _Potomac_ est un fleuve de 665 km de long qui se jette dans la Baie de Chesapeake, située sur la côte Est des États-Unis.


	2. Chapter 2

**A DATE WITH DAVE : UN DÎNER AVEC DAVE**

**chapitre 2**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc.**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé excellente.** Je la traduit pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière. J'ai prévenu l'auteur, qui est d'accord. S'il me prévient finalement qu'il s'oppose à cette traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette fic.

**Reviews :**

Nienna-lo : _Merci beaucoup de faire cette traduction^^. C'est un peu délicat que l'auteur n'ai pas répondu mais bon, ton système semble bien. Merci encore de traduire, j'ai hâte de lire la suite !  
Il y a si peu de fic en fr._ Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir partager le plaisir que j'ai eu à lire cette fic ! Comme tu l'auras peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé mon disclaimer, puisque j'ai reçu une réponse de l'auteur, qui m'autorise à faire cette traduction. Alors tout va bien !

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : il y vraiment trop peu de fics en français. C'est vraiment mort, alors que côté anglais, ça bouge plusieurs fois par jour... Alors, autant en profiter !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, le meilleur reste à venir !

Sati-san :_ Je suis contente que tu ais décidé de nous faire part de cette fic avec ta tradution^^!!  
Vite la suite! _

Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait patienter !

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !**

Chapitre 2 : Le dîner :

À la minute où David Rossi se dirige vers le maître d'hôtel du restaurant, il se met à penser, qu'il a fait une erreur. Il voyait les lèvres de l'homme s'incurver en apercevant Spencer.

« Je suis David Rossi, j'ai une réservation pour 8 heure. » dit-il tranquillement.

« Bien sur, Monsieur ; Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, suivez-moi », il guide les deux agents dans une pièce joliment décorée, lumineuse et romantique.

David se sent soudain vraiment observé ; il aurait préféré avoir téléphoné et fait savoir que l'identité de son invité avait changé. Spencer, de son côté, était trop occupé à scruter le décor du restaurant pour remarquer l'attention, dont il semblait être l'objet. Le serveur les fait s'asseoir à une table pour deux. David s'aperçoit qu'il y a des couples tout autour d'eux, y compris deux gentlemen d'âge moyen, qui étaient assis directement derrière Spencer. Le plus fort__des deux était en train de jeter des coups d'œil appréciateurs vers Spencer, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon aux cheveux blonds décolorés lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

David les ignore. Le serveur, qui ressemble à une version plus jeune d'Antonio Banderas, se penche et murmure à son oreille :

« Nous avons fait en sorte que ce soit aussi spécial que possible, Monsieur Rossi. Je pense que vous et votre invité serez vraiment conquis. »

« Oui, à propos de ça... » David ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, avant qu'un autre homme apparaisse soudainement à leur table.

« Bonjour, je suis René, je suis heureux d'être votre serviteur ce soir ! » le clone d'Antonio Banderas asséna une tape dans le dos de René.

« Fais attention à eux, René, Monsieur Rossi a un invité spécial. » Il fait un clin d'œil à David__et les abandonne. René présente à Spencer une adorable rose rose dotée d'une longue tige.

« Pour vous, Monsieur. »

David sent son visage devenir rouge. Il avait oublié la rose. Ce qui avait semblé romantique quand il l'avait planifié, semblait maintenant incroyablement ringard.

Spencer prend la rose. Perplexe, il regarde David. « Rose ? »

« oui, rose, pourquoi pas? »

« Je suis juste surpris, la plupart des gens aurait choisi une rose rouge. Elles sont traditionnellement offertes pour signifier l'amour et le romantisme, la rose rose cependant est un symbole de grâce et d'élégance. Elles sont habituellement offertes comme une expression d'admiration, de gratitude et de reconnaissance » s'explique Spencer, alors qu'il jouait délicatement avec__la fleur.

Le serveur était impressionné. « Mon Dieu, aussi intelligent que mignon » lance-t-il_**.**_

Spencer se tourne et lui sourit. « c'est amusant, une prostituée de Las Vegas m'a dit exactement la même chose. »

Le garçon fixe Spencer bouche bée.

« Que dirais-tu de boire quelque chose? » Demande David, en souhaitant changer de sujet.

« Ah oui, Monsieur, nous avons le vin, que vous aviez commandé ici, dans de la glace comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

« C'est très bien, mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'un bourbon maintenant. »

« Je prendrais juste du vin. » dit Spencer.

René débouche le vin et en verse un peu dans un petit verre, pour que David le déguste.

« ça ira, merci », dit-il brusquement.

Le garçon remplit un verre pour Spencer et se tourne vers David, « Puis-je ajouter, Monsieur, que vous avez un excellent goût ». Ses yeux dérivaient rapidement sur Spencer. « Je vous apporte votre Bourbon ».

Spencer étudiait David depuis un moment.

« Dave, est-ce que tu fais toujours autant d'efforts pour tes rendez-vous ? »

David ferme les yeux et masse ses tempes. « Je ne pense pas avoir fait autant d'efforts pour aucun de mes mariages. »

Avant que Spencer ait fait un quelconque commentaire, René revient et pose un grand plat d'huîtres crues. « Bon appétit ! »

David se saisit d'une petite fourchette et commence à manger. Il se rend compte que Spencer fixait l'assiette. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il extraie l'huître hors de sa coquille et la fait glisser dans sa bouche.

Spencer prend une grande coquille et l'étudie.

« Des mollusques bivalves, souvent considérés comme un aphrodisiaque. Des chercheurs américains et italiens ont découvert, que l'huître est riche en acides aminés rares qui déclenchent une augmentation du niveau des hormones sexuelles.»

« Je vais essayer de me contrôler » plaisante David, impassible, alors qu'il s'empare d'une autre huître.

« Savais-tu que, commence Spencer en mode Lecture, les huîtres sont bisexuelles ou hermaphrodites ? Ils propagent par jets leur sperme dans l'eau, puis des années plus tard, quand ils sont devenus matures, ils pondent en tant que femelles leurs œufs.__»

David s'arrête et jette un regard à Spencer. « Es-tu en train de dire que les huîtres__peuvent littéralement s'enculer eux-mêmes ? »

« Non, non, pas vraiment, tu vois... »

David l'interrompt : « Reid, manges-en un simplement, essaye. »

Spencer met avec hésitation une grosse huître dans sa bouche et commence à mâcher, et mâcher, et mâcher.

« Contente-toi de l'avaler, ne mâche pas »

Spencer continue à mastiquer. « J'essaye d'en définir la texture » il murmure, la bouche pleine.

« Bien mais tu n'es pas supposé le faire, avale. »

Spencer continue à mâcher.

« REID, TU DOIS AVALER ! »

Plusieurs clients regardaient dans leur direction. Les deux gentlemen plus âgés assis derrière Spencer jetaient un regard plein de reproches à David. À ce moment-là, un homme tenant une guitare sèche approche de leur table. Il s'incline devant eux et se lance dans une nouvelle version passionnée de « Jeux interdits ». Spencer offrit un large sourire à David.

« Je ne l'ai pas demandé. » grogne David. Il écoute poliment, puis renvoie le guitariste. David se penche au dessus de la table.

« Reid, tout le monde ici pense qu'on a un rendez-vous galant. »

« Oui, j'ai deviné ça quand j'ai reçu la rose. »

« ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Spencer hausse les épaules. « Je ne prête pas réellement attention aux gens qui pensent que je suis gay, et c'est probablement le plus bel endroit où j'ai jamais dîné. Je passe un bon moment. Ça t'inquiète ? ».

Dave se rassit un moment et réfléchit. Il sourit au jeune agent.

« Non, je pense que non. » répond-il. « Bien, voilà notre repas. »

René déposait deux plats de queues de homard grillées servies sur un lit de risotto avec de la douce sauce au curry crémeuse.

David pointe sa fourchette vers Spencer. « S'il te plaît, retiens-toi de m'expliquer la vie sexuelle des crustacés, OK ? »

Spencer rit, une chose que David n'entendait pas souvent ; cela sonnait agréablement.

Les deux hommes de la table située derrière Spencer levaient leurs verres de vin pour un toast vers David. Il leur rend la pareille.

Dès lors, le reste de la soirée se passa mieux qu'il ne s'y attendait. David racontait à Spencer des histoires sur les débuts du B.A.U. et ses propres exploits, ainsi que ceux de Gideon et Max Ryan. Spencer lui parlait de l'affaire pour laquelle il devait témoigner au tribunal le lendemain.

David était en train de passer un bon moment, il se sentait détendu et il n'avait pas senti se tordre son estomac durant toute la soirée comme c'était habituellement le cas pendant ses rendez-vous galants. David commençait finalement à voir que Spencer était plus qu'un moteur de recherche ambulant, qui respire.

Le dessert se présentait sous la forme d'un soufflé au chocolat. David n'était pas amateur__mais Spencer goûtait avec enthousiasme. David rit à la vue des terribles dents chocolatés__du jeune profiler. « _Ma mère aurait aimé nourrir celui-là_ » pense-t-il.

Spencer était en train de boire sa troisième tasse de café quand David laisse accidentellement tomber son étui à lunettes au sol. Il se penche pour le ramasser quand sa jambe cogne son pied de chaise et il chute au sol. Spencer l'aide à se relever immédiatement en tenant ses mains dans les siennes. David relève les yeux. Il y avait eu une exclamation en provenance des autres convives. David réalise alors qu'il a un genou à terre devant Spencer, qui lui tient les mains. Tout le monde les observe. Les lèvres de Spencer commencent à former un sourire. Il sait que tout le monde attend qu'il dise quelque chose. Il dit alors la première chose, qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« Uhmmm, oui ? »

La pièce explose en applaudissements spontanés.

David saute sur ses pieds, attrape Spencer par le bras et se rue hors du restaurant avec Spencer à sa suite. Il passe devant un René en larmes.

« Vous avez mes coordonnées bancaires, offrez-vous un bon pourboire de 30%. », lui dit David en s'enfuyant.

Les deux hommes, qui étaient assis derrière Spencer, souriaient tous les deux et secouaient la tête.

« Ce type ferait mieux de se calmer, _**ça**___pourrait le tuer. » dit celui, qui était chauve.

« Ah, en voilà une façon de sortir de scène. » ricane son compagnon.

David poussait Spencer à travers la porte et la dernière chose, qu'il put entendre avant de partir, fut « Hé, c'était pas David Rossi ? »

* * *

David reconduisait Spencer chez lui. Spencer descend de la voiture et se penche pour parler à David.

« Merci pour le dîner, c'était génial, j'aurais pu rester pour une dernière tasse de café. » dit-il en une plainte moqueuse.

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? J'ai bien peur que, si on était resté un instant de plus, quelqu'un se serait précipité pour nous marier. »

Spencer se contente de lui sourire, « Bonne nuit David, conduit prudemment, je dois encore étudier ce dossier. »

« ça te prendra bien trois bonnes minutes », plaisante-t-il, « Bonne nuit, Reid, on se voit demain. ».

David démarre. Il ne s'en aperçut probablement pas, mais il avait souri sur tout le trajet du retour jusqu'à son domicile.

Prochain et dernier chapitre : prochainement. ;-))

Je suis passé du passé composé au présent pour mon récit, et j'utilise dorénavant les prénoms des personnages, ce qui n'est pas coutume aux USA, sauf en toute intimité, mais se fait en France. Je trouve ça plus vivant. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Dites-moi ce que vous préférez ou si vous n'en avez rien à faire ! ;-)))

Merci de m'envoyer vos reviews pour m'encourager !


	3. Chapter 3

**A DATE WITH DAVE : UN DINER AVEC DAVE**

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc.**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé excellente.** Je la traduit pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière. J'ai prévenu l'auteur, qui est d'accord. S'il me prévient finalement qu'il s'oppose à cette traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette fic.

**Reviews :**

Nienna-lo : _J'ai ADORE! C'était vraiment à mourir de rire^^ J'ai hâte de lire la suite! _C'était exactement ma réaction quand j'ai lu cette fic. Je suis contente d'avoir pu restituer l'humour de la situation. C'est toujours un peu stressant de retranscrire une situation d'une langue à l'autre. Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue avec ce dernier chapitre.

Pouet Sevy Snape : _Je dois avouer que cette petite fic me plait bien pour le moment :) Le paring est assez surprenant car inhabituel, mais j'aime bien ^^. Y'a une réplique qui m'a fait super rire, c'est celle ci: « Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi tu as l'air d'un cure-dent avec des yeux » ne put  
s'empêcher de penser Dave. Elle est tellement vraie :P (Même si, pour le coup, Reid est un cure dent plus que sexy 3)_. Tout à fait d'accord, Reid est craquant ! C'est vrai, ce pairing est assez inhabituel et j'ai bien failli ne pas lire la fic d'origine à cause de ça : je n'y croyais pas trop. Heureusement, que je n'en suis pas restée là … P.S. : bravo pour ta fic « Dessert », ça donne envie d'en reprendre ;-)))

Filpimi : _coucou, tout d'abord merci pour cette traduction j'adore cette série, et aimerais lire  
plein d'histoire mais beaucoup sont en anglais et je suis nul en  
langue...snif. Pour les changement que tu as apporté entre le premier et le deuxième, moi  
cela ne me gène pas...l'un comme l'autre me plaise... j'ai hâte de lire la suite et j'espère qu'après nous l'avoir mise tu nous traduira d'autre fics :) ne nous fais pas trop attendre ( s'te plaié). _Comme tu pourras le lire à la fin de la fic, je compte bien traduire d'autres fics d'Esprits Criminels, que j'adore. J'espère qu'elles te plairont autant que celle-ci. C'est précisément pour les personnes comme toi, qui ne peuvent pas comprendre vraiment les fics anglaises, que je me suis lancée dans les traductions. Ravie de pouvoir être utile et partager ces super fics !

Chapitre 3 : Le lendemain :

_'We are always the same age inside'_ Gertrude Stein.

« Spencer ! Hé Spencer, réveille-toi ! » Derek Morgan lui claque des doigts au visage.

Spencer cligne des yeux et sourit à son coéquipier. « Désolé, je suis juste un peu fatigué, une longue soirée, hier soir, en quelque sorte. »

« Ooh, quel homme ! » Derek fait un clin d'oeil à Emily ; chahuter Spencer représentait une tentation tellement irrésistible pour l'agent Derek morgan, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

« Et qu'est-ce qui garde éveillé le Docteur Reid aux dernières heures de la nuit ? Je t'ai appelé vers 10 heures et personne n'a répondu. »

« J'étais sorti dîner avec David » explique simplement Spencer.

Derek fronce les sourcils. « David ? Tu veux dire Rossi ? »

« Ouais, nous sommes allés au '_Jacques Select Bistro_'. C'était vraiment agréable. »

Derek plisse les yeux et répète « ' _Jacques Select Bistro' »._

« Ma mère a déjà essayé d'avoir une réservation là-bas il y a quelques temps, elle est sur une liste d'attente de quatre mois », dit Emily, impressionnée.

« La prochaine fois, dis à ta mère de mentionner mon nom » interrompt une voix amusée. Emily lève les yeux et voit David entrer dans les bureaux.

« David, Spencer ici présent dit que vous êtes allés tous les deux dîner ensemble ? » Demande Derek, qui n'avait pas fini de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec Spencer.

David acquiesce de la tête mais ses yeux restent fixés sur Spencer. Il laisse un sourire étirer les commissures de ses lèvres. Spencer le regarde dans les yeux, puis mord sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Il détourne rapidement le regard, David fait la même chose. Les souvenirs de la demande en mariage accidentelle affluaient et aucun des deux ne voulaient les perdre.

« Ah, on dirait qu'il y a du café frais là-bas, excusez-moi. » Dit David avant de quitter la pièce.

« Du café, ça me plait bien. » Spencer se lève et suit David.

Derek et Emily se regardent, perplexes.

« T'as vu ça ? » demande Emily à Derek.

Derek acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Pas besoin d'être profiler pour savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.» Derek lève sa tasse de café. « Envie d'une autre tasse ? »

« Absolument. ».

* * *

David et Spencer se tiennent côte à côte devant la machine à café.

« Encore merci pour le dîner. » le remercie Spencer en versant une généreuse dose de sucre dans son café.

« De rien, tu es de bonne compagnie. » lui répond David.

Spencer est flatté, « Merci, tu es de bonne compagnie aussi ». Il remarque, que David grimace légèrement de douleur. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.

David prend un air penaud. « Oh, le grand âge, j'ai en quelque sorte cogné mes genoux en me baissant de ma chaise, la nuit dernière ; je vais bien. De toute manière, je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir crié d'avaler cette stupide huître, c'était un peu dur et ... »

Il est interrompu par Derek, qui s'immisce entre eux pour atteindre la cafetière.

« Excusez-moi, je nous reverse juste une tasse. » Derek s'écarte et reverse deux tasses de café. Il en tend une à Emily et ils s'assoient tous les deux à une table toute proche. Ils discutent un peu et prétendent ne pas écouter la conversation se déroulant derrière eux.

Spencer fait signe de la main. « Non, ne t'excuse pas, quand tu m'as dit d'avaler, j'aurais dû avaler. J'ai toujours tendance à suranalyser les choses quand je les essaie pour la première fois. »

« Je peux être un peu autoritaire et énervé de temps en temps. » Admet Dave.

Spencer sourit, « Je n'ai pas ton expérience. »

Toute prétention d'avoir une conversation anodine avait disparu. Emily et Derek se contentaient d'écouter maintenant.

« Alors, continue David, tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu avais aimé ça. ».

« Pas sur, je pense que c'est quelque chose que je devrais essayer encore. ».

David grimace à nouveau.

Spencer le regarde avec sympathie : « Vraiment désolé que tes genoux soient douloureux ».

« C'est ma faute, j'ai tendance à oublier que je n'ai plus 25 ans ».

« C'est moi qui invite la prochaine fois ».

David lui sourit d'un air goguenard. « Génial, la prochaine fois nous irons simplement au restaurant. Pas de fleurs, pas de musique et définitivement pas de demande en mariage ».

Spencer rit. « C'est d'accord ».

Les deux hommes se séparent et retournent à leurs bureaux. Derek et Emily restent muets à leur table. Ils remarquent à peine Garcia, la dynamique et brillante jeune femme blonde, s'assoir à table avec eux.

* * *

« Vous voulez entendre quelques cancans craquants ? » leur dit-elle avec un large sourire au visage.

Emily et Derek se fixent intensément l'un l'autre.

Ne tenant pas compte de leur silence, elle continue « Mon amie Macy travaille comme serveuse au '_Jacques Select Bistro'_ le soir et elle m'a dit qu'il y a quelques jours, elle a pris une réservation pour notre très vénéré David Rossi. Elle m'a raconté qu'il avait fait de gros efforts pour être certain que la soirée serait terriblement romantique, et ça l'était. Il a dit que c'était '_pour une personne très spéciale_'. Soit il est amoureux, soit il veut vraiment s'envoyer en l'air. »

Leurs visages restent figés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux ? », demande Garcia. « C'est juste un peu de commérage sans conséquence.»

« Bien ! Je vois, maintenant vous êtes au dessus de ça, pas de profilage, pas de commérage. Vous deux, vous commencez à ressembler à Hotch ! ». Penelope se lève et se réfugie tout droit dans son repère.

* * *

En milieu de matinée, Derek était torturé par la conversation, qu'il avait espionné entre Spencer et David. Il savait que Spencer allait partir au tribunal avec Hotch bientôt. S'il devait parler avec lui, il ferait mieux de le faire maintenant. Emily était sortie avec JJ quelque part, alors ils pouvaient converser en toute intimité. Il se dirige avec désinvolture jusqu'au bureau de Spencer. Spencer était occupé à ranger des affaires dans son sac.

« Hé gamin, je voudrais juste discuter avec toi une minute. »

Spencer regarde son ami. « Ok, mais je dois bientôt y aller. ».

Derek affichait un air vraiment sérieux.

« On peut dire que j'ai entendu la conversation, que tu as eu avec David ce matin. »

« Oh , ouais. »

« Vous parliez d'essayer de nouvelles choses » dit Derek. Il se sentait un peu inconfortable.

Spencer se souvient immédiatement des huîtres et grince des dents. « Oh ça ! Eh bien, entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

« Quoi ! Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

« Je ne voulais pas blesser David et tout gâcher, c'est quelque chose qu'il apprécie beaucoup et en plus, il a payé le repas et m'a laissé manger le dessert entièrement. »

Derek se sentait reculer d'un pas, il était choqué.

« Gamin, tu ne peux pas réagir de cette manière, s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, tu dois dire non ! »

Spencer regarde son ami complètement perdu : depuis quand Derek était aussi bouleversé en parlant de petits fours ?

« Derek, tout va bien, même si j'admets avoir pratiquement dû boire une bouteille entière de vin juste pour effacer le goût de ma bouche. » Spencer le regarde avec de grands yeux innocents. Il se demande si Derek n'est pas un peu jaloux. Peut être avait-il secrètement envie de dîner avec David. Il devrait l'inviter la prochaine fois qu'ils dînent à l'extérieur...

Derek le prend par les épaules. « Spencer, est-ce que tu veux que je parle à David ? »

« Quoi ? A propos de quoi ? Ne le dérange pas, il s'est même fait mal au genou la nuit dernière et il souffre encore. »

Derek se sentait prêt à pleurer. Comment un génie pouvait-être si naïf ?

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Hotch. »

« Me parler de quoi ? » demande Hotch alors qu'il se dirige vers ses agents, plusieurs dossiers dans les mains.

« Ma soirée avec Dave. » répond spontanément Spencer.

« Ah oui, Dave m'en a parlé. » Il sourit en coin à Spencer. « Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois, je voulais des photos. »

Spencer rit.

« Tu es prêt, Reid ? »

« Ouaip. »

Le chef d'unité et le jeune agent quittaient ensemble le bureau. Derek s'effondre dans la chaise la plus proche et pose son front sur le bureau. Le monde n'avait plus aucun sens aujourd'hui.

FIN.

**Voici le dernier chapitre tant attendu !** Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais un peu submergée de boulot... En tout cas, je trouve plutôt cocasse d'avoir terminé cette traduction un 1er avril ! ! !J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout et je vous annonce qu'une prochaine suivra très bientôt ! En espérant que vous me lirez avec toujours autant de satisfaction.

MERCI à tous mes reviewers, que j'ADORE et qui m'ont donné plein de bonheur (histoire d'être sure de ne pas travailler pour rien!) et j'espère que tous mes lecteurs se seront amusés à lire cette fic, autant que moi quand je l'ai découverte.

A bientôt.


	4. RAR

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS **

MERCI À TOUS MES LECTEURS ET REVIEWERS ! ! ! !

**Avis aux intéressés :** ma prochaine traduction sera une fic centrée sur la relation entre Reid et son père, qui s'incruste au beau milieu d'une enquête pour renouer les liens familiaux, fic un peu dramatique mais vraiment intéressante. La suivante sera à nouveau une fic humoristique, mais je dois vérifier qu'elle n'est pas trop compliquée à traduire pour moi ;-))

Filpimi : _Super pauvre petit Morgan il est tout bouleversé... Bravo et vivement la  
prochaine... (yeux qui pleurent) ne nous fait pas trop attendre. _Merci beaucoup (rougit intensément) ! J'avoue que j'adore quand Spencer torture Derek en toute innocence, c'est trop chou ! Ma prochaine fic est en route, un peu plus sombre mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Sinon, la troisième sera à nouveau une fic humoristique … Je ne divulgue rien d'autre pour l'instant.

Nienna-lo : _Pauvre Derek^^ J'adore la situation de quiproquo^^ En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire tes autres traductions ! Bye _Merci, c'est vrai que c'est tordant ! Ma prochaine traduction approche...

Yuzuki01 :_ énorme n'est même pas le mot, tout simplement génial c'est encore trop peu  
! YAHOU ! voilà c'est ça ! mon dieu j'imagine même pas le traumatisme que  
vient de subir Derek et Hotch qui s'y met en plus xD _**MERCI BEAUCOUP **pour tant de compliments ! ! ! un de plus et je fonds ! Combustion spontanée ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, Merci mille fois ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça motive ! Hotch qui intervient au dernier moment, c'est le coup de grâce qui achève !

sati-san : _J'adore la fin de ce chapitre^^! Hilarant, le pauvre dereck^^! J'espère que tu nous traduiras bientôt une autre fic! _Super contente que ça t'ait plu. Voilà la réponse à ta question ci-dessus. J'espère que ma prochaine fic te plaira. Kiss.

Envoyons tous un grand Merci à l'auteur de cette superbe fic qui a tout imaginé ! Il est vraiment génial : tous ensemble disons « Merci SillyOldThing !» et je me permets de rajouter « Merci de m'avoir permis de traduire ta fic ! ».

GROS BISOUS à tous et à très bientôt.


End file.
